With the rapid progress of display technology, display devices and semiconductor components used in display have made leap progresses. Organic light-emitting displays are also gradually applied by people's daily use. An active matrix organic light-emitting diode display has advantages such as: wide viewing angle, high response speed, self-luminous, bendable, large operating temperature range, light weight and thinning, etc., meeting characteristic requirements of displays in the multimedia era. Therefore, the active matrix organic light-emitting diode display has a great development potential, and is expected to become the mainstream of the next generation flat panel display.
However, organic light-emitting diode (OLED) is a temperature sensitive device. Compared to a liquid crystal display, the OLED has a wider operating temperature range and can operate in high temperature (up to 85° C.) and low temperature (low to −40° C.) environments. However, OLED changes its electrical characteristics significantly as temperature moves out of typical room temperature range. When temperature changes, an organic light-emitting diode (OLED) varies its voltage-current characteristics accordingly. The manifestations are: when the temperature is higher, the OLED presents a lower resistance characteristic; when the temperature is lower, the OLED presents a higher resistance characteristic. OLED's voltage-current characteristics puts its operation point outside a saturation region where the OLED display is at a pre-established voltage setting, resulting in unstable image display.